The Monster Within
by DCsquadfanfics
Summary: (the second book to The Monster She Created.) Jack Napier, former criminal and now a psychiatrist at Belle Reve. What will happen when he finds the person he has been searching for for over a year? Will he get her back and resume their life in Gotham or will he take control over his inner demons and forget about her completely


Jack sped down Gotham's highways laughing maniacally as the cops were chasing after him. He weaved in an out of between cars drunkly, but there were no wrecks or scratches on his car as the other cars swerved out of his way frantically at the last minute. The only damage done was the back of the Lamborghini from the bullets fired, but Jack didn't care at this point. He only had one goal and that goal was to destroy the Batman, and finally get his vengeance.

In a flash Jack's maniac laughter had turn into a growl as he heard a familiar pair of heavy boots land on top of his car.

"Oh batsy it's so good to see you again!" He said as he pressed harder on the gas pedal and sped up the car, he jerked the steering wheel a bit as his attempt to get the Dark Knight to fall off the car. It was no use. He was like glue on top of the car and he was prepared for anything that happened. As Jack sped down the highway he was met with a group of GCPD officers waiting for him with spikes and guns. He couldn't stop in time, and the car ended up taking out the front line of officers and crashing into one of police cars. Batman jumped off the roof before the Lamborghini crashed. Jack had gone flying though the windshield and ended up on to the windshield of the wrecked police car.

Shards of glass had cut his face and he had a huge gash on his temple. The pale man was knocked out cold from impact. The Dark Knight walked over to him and picked up the man he began to walk over to his car and set him in there. From there he sped away into the Knight towards Arkham Asylum.

Jack shot up in his bed. Cold sweat beaded down his forehead and his body was shaking slightly. Disoriented,he looked around the dark room he couldn't make out anything until a figure walked into the room with their iphone light. At first it was hard to see the person from the bright light that shined from the phone. The light quickly flashed off and for a split second he saw Lilly's face.

"Lilly?" He asked as he squinted in the dark, hoping he could see the face of the person in the room.

"Yes Jack? Did I wake you?" She asked as she walked over to his side of the bed and sat at his feet.

Jack turned on the light next to him and looked at her. A flash of anger appeared on his face "Where's Harley?" he asked angrily. Lilly just sighed and shook her head "Jack baby all that was just a dream. Harley is locked away for a very long time for what she did to you, you were never the joker and you never were in a high speed police chase with Batman. We've been over this." he growled lowly at her reply, his muscles tensed up and his drawn on brows furrowed and his eyes were mixed with anger and confusion. Lilly scooted away from him knowing what would come next if she didn't keep her distance "Now J, just calm down." She said as she tensed up and put one arm up, ready to block J's attack. But he didn't do anything. Even though he was seething he didn't hit her. Not this time.

J pushed the covers off him and he stood up as he mumbled "I'll be in the office." with that he walked away. Lilly knew better than to go after her boyfriend after something like this. Last time she did he ended up choking her and threatening her, it's like he becomes a whole different person after dreams like that. It also seems like lately his thoughts turn him from Jack, her sweet boyfriend to some murderous guy she didn't even recognize.

Jack sat in his office with a cigarette lit between his fingers. He took a long drag of his cigarette and blew the smoke up towards the fan letting the smoke blow everywhere.

Nights like these felt more and more common. Nights where he would wake up in there middle of the night after a dream about Harley or something related to a life that felt real and exciting, but according to Lilly it had never existed. Yet it still feels like there's a side of him trying to break free. This other side was a fighter and slowly it was winning.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading I'll try to update as much as I can.**


End file.
